


Outgrowing Each Other

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: Crypton Family Chaos [14]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, How Do I Tag, Humor, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Puberty, Siblings, idk what this is, it's just len becoming taller then rin, plus a warning tortilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Well, we all grow up eventually.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Meiko, Kagamine Rin & Meiko
Series: Crypton Family Chaos [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040670
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Outgrowing Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Luka: 19 years old  
> Miku: 15 years old  
> Kagamines: 13 years old

“Well, it’s official.” Meiko said, straightening back up as both kids in front of her blew up with emotion.  
“FINALLY!”  
“NO! NO NO NO, MEASURE IT AGAIN!”  
Meiko chuckled, “I’m sorry Rin, Len’s the taller one now. There’s no way around it.”  
Len continued to jump around in celebration, gloating in his sister’s face.  
“BUT WHAT IF YOU MEASURED INCORRECTLY?!” Rin exclaimed, looking up at Meiko in desperation.  
“I’ve measured it 5 times now Rin, there’s no way around it sweetie.” Meiko consoled her.  
“BUT, BUT,”  
“I’M TALLER! I’M TALLER!” Len cheered, “how's it feel now? Huh?”  
Rin turned and glared at Len, the other physically flinching at the intensity of the stare, and stormed away.  
Meiko and Len cringed at the slam of the door upstairs.  
“Give her a bit, she’ll come around.” Meiko said, ruffling Len’s hair, “at this rate you two will be taller then me.”  
“You really think so?!” Len asked, looking up with excitement.  
“Yeah, you two are already taller then Miku was when she was your age. Just give it some time and you’ll leave both of us in the dust.”  
“You think we could get taller then Kaito?”  
Meiko thought for a second, “well, I’d say keep your expectations lower then your hopes.”  
Len giggled, “yeah, that’s fair.” He moved towards the stairs, “I’m gonna go get some homework done.”  
“Just a little sidenote, Len,” Meiko called out, smiling at him “you might wanna lay off the height jokes for a while.”  
Len nodded, before turning back and heading up the stairs.  
He slowed as he walked past Rin’s door, but ultimately moved past it to his own room.  
He remembered the day Luka had moved out and he had moved into her old room, as sad as he had been to see her move out he had really appreciated finally getting his own space.  
He and Rin had been sharing a room for as long as either of them could remember, even before they had come to live with Kaito and Meiko. He hadn’t really known what he was missing out on until he got his own space.  
He could organize everything the way he liked it, he could sleep in without getting woken up by Rin moving around their room, and he didn’t have to deal with all of Rin’s random trinkets and plushies.  
Sure he had his own useless decorative items but who needed that many stuffed animals?  
Plus it was always funny to see Luka and Miku try to share a room when the pink haired girl came to visit. The two of them got along great, when not forced to spend every waking moment together.  
He shut his door behind him and dropped down onto his chair, rolling it over towards his desk and sighing as he picked up the pencil.  
Sure he wasn’t bad at school but math was just a drag no matter how proficient at it you were.  
Whoever decided that geometry was an essential life skill clearly had too much spare time on their hands.  
He quickly found his mind traveling away from the math problems in front of him.  
He’d be lying if he didn’t admit that he felt slightly bad for all his gloating in his sister’s face earlier, but she had done the same thing when she had passed him when they were younger.  
So he didn’t feel too bad.  
She was just reaping what she had sown.  
 _All those short jokes are gonna come back to haunt her._  
He chuckled, leaning back and knowing he had basically abandoned the math work.  
He suddenly heard something slide across the floor and looked around in confusion.  
He hadn’t dropped anything, he looked around his desk, not noticing any papers on the floor.  
He glanced behind him, finally noticing what had made the sound.  
It was a, tortilla?  
He stood up, and knelt down in front of it.  
The tortilla had a sticky note attached to it, he immediately recognized Rin’s handwriting.  
“This is a warning.” he read aloud, confusion spreading across his face.  
He grabbed the tortilla and rushed out of his room, throwing the door open and dodging past Miku.  
He kicked open Rin’s door, making the girl jump from where she sat on her bed.  
“Don’t tell me you’re already fucking looking at heels.” he said, trying to keep the giggle out of his voice.  
“W-what no, obviously not.” she muttered.  
Len rushed over and grabbed her phone away from her,  
“Wait-!” she cried out, before Len burst out laughing.  
“Oh my god you actually are!”  
She snagged her phone back from him and pushed him away, “GET OUT!” she yelled.  
Len giggled as he was shoved out of the room and had a door slammed in his face.  
 _Oh karma’s a bitch._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is partially inspired by the time when my dear friend, also known as my fake sibling because everyone asks us if we're either a) dating or b) siblings (which makes no sense because we even look alike, males and females can be platonic friends y'all, stop being heteronormative) finally grew to be taller then me.  
> It was a sad day for me, and he hasn't let me live it down since.  
> I am taller then him when I have my shoe inserts in though so.  
> Also the warning tortilla came form an Instagram post my other friend sent me.  
> I'm not that creative.


End file.
